Sweet Devil to Arch Angel!
by Feliciana-Kirkland
Summary: Arthur was so sick of it. So sick of Alfred leaving him over and over again. Well...time the younger demon get a taste of his own medicine.
1. Leaving

AN: Hello again amigos~ Anyway this is my first multi chapter story so I hope you enjoy~

* * *

"I'm so sick of this!" The red haired demon paced back and forth across the room.

"Arthur 'ow long has he been doing zhis now? Should it really come as a surprise anymore?" Francis sighed from his seat and took another sip of wine. "I don't care Francis! He can be the bloody king of the whole world. I don't give a damn he's my mate mine!" Arthur growled his green eyes darkening in anger, tail flicking agitated behind him. "Mon cher he is the demon king. Many demons will chase after him mated or otherwise."

Francis was a lust demon so he knew all there was to know about mating and relationships between demons. Arthur was a lust demon to, hence how he met Francis. Arthur though, rarely acted like others of his kind since getting mated.

"I know that Francis but he could easily send them away with just a look if he wanted. No! Instead he surrounds himself with them!" The shorter demon growled in frustration.

Francis only sighed. "Arthur you cannot continue doing this. As your friend I am telling you cher to leave then. Mating season is fast approaching. You can get a different mate!" the french devil yelled, his thin patience slowly snapping, the fear and worry he felt for his fellow demon finally showing.

Arthur froze his eyes widening as the suggestion registered in his head. "L-leave?" The blond devil nodded seriously at Arthur from across the room. "Oui. Leave Arthur as much as I would miss your fluffy eyebrow-ed face. You know you were much better off up there."

Arthur's eyebrows furrowed in thought. It had been so long since he had seen the bright and peaceful lands of heaven. Flying high above the rest of the world, in the clouds, carrying out his duties as head archangel. "Heaven..." The word felt foreign on his tongue.

"Yes you know they would take you back in a heart beat Arthur." Francis frowned. Even though Arthur and he had their differences he still considered the brit his closest friend.

Arthur paused. "Go back?" his eyes widened and he smiled.

"Arthur?" "I'm going!" He declared green eyes lighting up in excitement.

The blond demon smiled as he watched the red haired demon run around packing. Francis frowned a moment later. 'I can only hope hell be able to escape before Alfred realizes something's amiss.' He thought.

Arthur finally stopped in front of Francis and paused. "Thank you … for everything Francis!" he shouted in a rush then clamped a hand over his mouth in shock.

The blond demon smiled and pulled the red haired demon close in a hug. "Be careful mon ami."

Arthur's eyes widened as the whispered words reached his ears. Green eyes softened and he slowly hugged the Frenchman back. "I will Francis take care."

Suddenly right above Arthur's head a small light appeared. "Arthur…" Arthur looked up and gasped. "What the bloody hell?!" The light slowly got brighter until it exploded in a bright flash leaving both demons momentarily blinded. Slowly they both recovered from the bright flash and blinked.

"I wonder what that was all about." The red haired devil reached up to scratch his head when his fingers hit something.

"Arthur.." Francis stared in wonder at a place just above the smaller demons head. "Francis what the devil are you staring at?" Arthur huffed, tail flickering in irritation. Wrapping his fingers around the mystery object he tried yank it down in front of his only to let out a small yelp at the pain that followed.

Letting go of the object Arthur ran over to his dresser and ripped the mirror off the top of it.

"Oh my god…" There floating innocently above his head was his halo. Slowly reaching up he traced the edges of the floating circle softly.

"Mon cher?" Francis asked slowly going and standing beside the quiet demon.

"It's back…" Arthur muttered quietly making Francis grumble in irritation.

"Speak up Arthur I hate when you mumble."

"IT'S BACK!" Yelled the red head devil smiling in joy as he flew around the room. "Oh Francis my halo it's back I can't believe it."

Smirking he watched the smaller devil fly around the halo staying in its spot above his head. "Well you may not look as sexy as you do in skinny jeans when you turn back… but at least it will be easier to look up that small tunic of yours~"

Face turning to match his hair color Arthur growled pulling up the skin tight black jeans as he landed back on the ground. "Oh put a sock in it frog!"

Laughing Francis helped Arthur up and handed him his bag the small room of Arthur's suddenly looking empty. "Mon cher normally I would suggest normally that you leave at night but since your 'visitor' tends to come then I would suggest leaving now."

Arthur nodded in agreement, that was most likely the safest plan of action.

All of a sudden a loud knock came at the door. "Mr. Kirkland, his lordship Jones would like you to come see him."

Francis and Arthur stared at each other in panic. Hissing quietly Arthur stared at Francis, eyes fearful.

Whispering Francis motioned Arthur closer. "Wait until zhe idiot comes in the well jump him. Then you run Arthur and don't look back."

"What about you, you bloody dolt i'm not leaving you here!"

Shaking his head Francis nodded at the door, the knocking getting louder. "Ill be right behind you. Promise." With the look in his eyes he knew Francis wasn't lying.

"On the count of three then." Arthur murmured and flew to wait above the door.

"One." Francis moved to hide on the side of the door.

"Two." Claws and tail twitched in anticipation.

"Three." Finally frustrated with the lack of an answer the messenger threw the door open only to shriek in surprise.

Arthur and Francis grabbed him at the same time holding on tight to the struggling demon.

"Damn it Francis get his hands!" Arthur shouted yelping when the struggling demon bit his arm.

Francis growled and wrapped his tail around the demons hands and arms restraining him. "You will stop struggling." He glared into the other demons eyes trying to cast a sleep spell over him.

"N-no have to tell…"

"NO sleep!" Francis commanded in creasing the power behind the spell.

It worked, seconds later the demon slowly stopped struggling and fell asleep.

Sighing the two got up looking at the sleeping demon on the floor. "We should tie him up lest he wake up and go blabbing to every demon in the underworld." The red haired demon growled irritated tail flicking nervously behind him.

After tying up the demon and stuffing him into a closet, they paused standing outside of the small house. Arthur looked behind him before shaking his head and rolling his shoulders. "Ready?"

Francis mouth curved into a smirk and he raised an eyebrow at the demon beside him. "Think you can keep up? Archangel~"

Arthur's eyes glowed a bright emerald green a large smile spreading across his face. "Any day frog." Spreading his wigs he pushed off the ground and flew fast and high into the air. "Come on frog we don't have all eternity!"

Grinning the blond demon spread his wings and took off after the crimson haired devil, them flying over the rest of the hell city.

"We only need to get to the gate it should be all clear for us to go through!" Francis shouted to Arthur.

"But what about the hounds aren't they supposed to be guarding the gate today?!" Arthur shouted bristling at the thought of having to deal with the normally vicious canines.

"Non Arthur it was my turn to guard with Gilbert today and he decided to go take a break~" The blond devil winked.

"Oh you sly dog smart move.~"

Reaching the gate they both landed and stared at the large iron thing. It was black iron and the top was crafted to depict a devils horns a single raven in-between them.

"ARTHUR!" A loud roar echoed throughout the city the ground shaking with the furry and strength behind it. The game was up. Alfred knew and he wasn't happy.

"Arthur you need to go now!" Francis pleaded shoving his fellow demon towards it.

"Francis I am not leaving you here to deal with that giant prat all by yourself. Hell have you killed!" Arthur shouted trying to yank Francis through the gate with him.

"Mon cher!"

"Now!"

With a final yank Arthur and Francis landed on the other side of the gate it sealing shut behind them.

* * *

AN: Chapter 2 is being written right now so it should be up soon. Hopefully~


	2. Smoke and Feathers

AN: Wrote this at two in the morning while trying to watch Black Butler Circus...*so tired* and do senior project. Gonna take a nap now..

Disclaimer: don't own them..*cries*

* * *

They both gasped feeling a large shock of power surge through them as the gate slammed shut behind them.

"Well, that was… close." The crimson devil gasped in relief looking at the open pathway in front of them.

"You imbécile! Do you have any idea what you've done you should have left me!" Francis shouted pointing at the Iron Gate behind them.

"I wasn't going to leave you with that git frog, now get your knickers out of a twist and let's go." Arthur motioned to the road and started to walk ahead.

Francis only sighed, and then smiled, chasing after the smaller demon. "Wait up mon ami~"

"Don't call me that bloody frog!"

This was how their journey continued up until they reached the surface. "Well…" Arthur swallowed nervously "here we go."

They stepped out into daylight their devil features melting away so they looked like humans. Francis appeared the same just minus the tail and horns and normal human looking eyes, not cat eyes. Arthur changed more his crimson colored hair turning to its natural light blond, and his eyes turned human to tail and horns disappearing.

The two demons walked a ways people passing by barely paying attention to them as they wandered the city searching, for what Francis had no idea. Finally after about a hour of wandering they arrived in front of one of the cities large cathedrals, hissing slightly at the burns that started to appear on them.

Ignoring the pain they entered the blessed building arriving at the alter and stood silent.

"Arthur what are we here for again? Not that I don't enjoy the scenery but its starting to hurt." Francis winced a large burn causing his cheek to smoke.

"Asking… for forgiveness." He muttered head bowed hands clenched tightly in front of him. "Please… I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Arthur screamed the sound echoing throughout the cathedral, it filled with anguish and self hatred.

"Arthur? Arthur is that really you?" A soft female voice echoed a bright light filling his mind a single hand outstretched.

"L-Liz?" He whimpered, like a small child seeing their mother for the first time in a long time.

"Oh Arthur it is you! Come back sweetie we've been waiting for you, we all have, for you and Francis to."

A soft quiet male voice followed hers. "Papa? Papa please come back eh? I miss you."

Francis stood frozen hearing that voice, that oh so familiar voice echo in his head. "M-Mathew mon petit Matthew?!" He cried out reaching for the hand that appeared to him.

Both men grasped the hands before them tightly as if they'd never let go again and a large brilliant light filled the church. They collapsed to their knees screaming in pain and large brilliant white wings sprout from their backs blood splattering the floor behind them and running down their backs.

After that they collapsed falling into a deep slumber the whimsical voices of their people lulling them to sleep. "Sleep, dears, well be here when you awake~"

* * *

AN: Sorry it's so short but free time comes only after 11:00 pm during the week. Ill try to make the next chapter longer!


	3. Hero's and a Plan

AN: Alfred's turn! so I might change the rating I don't know if I should and at this point the religious themes of this fic are starting to come out so if anything like that makes you uncomfortable or insulted then please don't read this. And for those of you who want to continue to read anyway enjoy!

* * *

He was not happy. Of course that was the understatement of the century. Alfred wasn't just mad, oh no, he was murderous. "How dare he leave me! How dare that ungrateful limy leave me." The blue eyed devil growled. When Alfred heard that his mate was trying to leave him he was furious, and that bastard Francis had helped him to. Francis of all demons!

At first he didn't want to believe it. His mate would never leave him especially to be with the French male Arthur despised oh so much, not his sweet brit.

After arriving at the gates it had been to late both demons had fled into the human world and would be harder to find especially if the angels were waiting for them. The gate guard had been found and brought to Alfred but he refused to say anything at first. Alfred saw to it himself that Gilbert spilled his guts eventually, figuratively and literally of course~

Now he knew, smart bird brains had been planning this for awhile now. Take Arthur, turn him back into an angel, turn him against Alfred, have him kill Alfred eventually and they could live happily ever after.

Sighing he sat down on his throne resting his head on a gloved hand. Now how was he supposed to entertain himself? Looking around the large room he frowned, it was quiet to quiet. Growling quietly he got up and started his pacing again. What to do, what to do? Alfred could easily send out his minions and have them retrieve Arthur, but knowing the angels they had the brit under heavy guard and if they turned Arthur against him things could become problematic.

Stopping his pacing a devious thought wormed its way into his mind. If Arthur wanted to go, fine let him try; those feathered freaks must have corrupted his innocent mates mind. Arthur wouldn't willingly leave Alfred, Al was his hero his protector. As his hero it was his job to rescue his little brit from those angels.

He smirked, blue eyes darkening with blood lust. The angels thought they had it all planned out, that victory was theirs. Well lets see how they like it when hell comes knocking at their door hm? Nobody took what was his nobody.

"Hold on Arthur, your hero is coming to get you."

* * *

AN: Oh no Alfred has an evil plan! What is he planning for poor Arthur? *shrugs* who knows~ next chapter will be much longer since we head back to Arthur and Francis to see whats going on with them and so bits of Alfred will be shown since his evil plot will be starting to come together. And the next update will take longer since I am leaving on vacation to go to a con, and when I get back I have a large presentation to do. Reviews are my food...


	4. Wings and Malice

AN: IM BACK~ well I was gone longer than I was planning *bows* gomenasai.

England: *frowns* your git this was supposed to be up a week or two ago!

Al: Yeah what gives I want my arttie back now..! *pouts*

me: *emo corner* I'm sorry..

Japan: Author-chan prease don't be so down.

Disclaimer: Never. will. own. *Sobs*

* * *

Arthur slowly felt himself coming back to consciousness and stopped form moving when he felt himself lying in someone's lap. For a second he feared that he was back in hell and with Alfred. He whimpered to himself trying to scotch away from the unknown presence.

"Sh Arthur I wont hurt you sweetie your safe now, your home." A soft melodious voice echoed in his ears, while fingers ran soothingly through his hair.

Finally he became aware of the fact that the rest of his body was laying on something extremely soft. Slowly he opened his eyes and blinked unused to the bright light filling the room.

"So your finally awake sleepy head? ~" A light whimsical laugh came from above him and he looked up.

"L-Liz?!" Arthur couldn't believe it.

"Hallo Arthur. Long time no see?" Liz or Elizabveta smiled allowing Arthur to sit up in shock.

"Liz what? How? Where are we? How did I get here? Oh no where's Francis?!" Arthur panicked looking quickly around the room in search of the French devil.

"Arthur, dear your fine! It's alright were in your old room." She paused looking at Arthur in disbelief. "Francis? I didn't know you guys got along now."

"M-my room?" He finally calmed down and took a minute to look around the room and almost started to cry.

It definitely was his old room. Everything was neat and clean just like he always had it. Books lined the shelf around the room, a large desk in one corner of the room, papers sorted neatly on top of it.

Arthur turned looking past Liz and couldn't stop the single tear that slid down his cheek. Outside the large window next to his bed was a scene he hadn't seen in what seemed like forever.

Large white fluffy clouds acted as the ground, buildings seemingly floating on top of them. But, what got him the most was who was outside the window.

The people from outside looked up at the window, and once they saw him, started cheering and laughing.

"Ve~ Arthur your back we a missed you!" Feliciano yelled out cheerfully waving, while his older twin brother gave a small nod of hello and a small rare smile.

The others waving consisted of Mathew standing ever so loyally by Francis side bandages wrapped around the French mans chest.

"Eh hello Arthur!" "Arthur mon ami you finally awoke~"

Many other familiar faces called out to him waving.

"You, you gits what are you doing here shouldn't you be doing your work?!" Arthur shouted his old self showing through for a moment.

"We wanted to see you Arthur! How are you feeling?" Bella called up to him.

"Feeling?"

Liz placed a hand on his shoulder in a comforting gesture. "Arthur haven't you noticed your back yet?"

"My back?" He quickly walked to the large full body mirror leaning against the wall next to him. On his back were large fluffy bright white wings. His eyes widened in surprise and he slowly started to flex them out. Once fully expanded they took up most of the room space.

Liz smiled. "Oh Arthur their beautiful! I can't wait to see you flying again. This is going to be so much fun! ~"

Blinking at the still shocking sight of the new wings he slowly turned to Liz mind a whirl wind of confusion and happiness. "I… I don't… know what to do now."

She only smiled and hugged the brit gently. "It's alright Arthur were all here for you. Your home. ~"

Arthur slowly hugged her back and caught another glance out the window. It was true he was home, away from that devil and safe with his friends. Crystal tears slid down his cheeks sobs catching in his throat, however a bright brilliant smile lit up his face.

"Thank you."

Francis saw everything through the window along with the others and smiled.

Matthew looked at the French man and gave a small smile. "It's good to have you back papa, Arthur to."

Francis gently ruffled Matthews hair chuckling. "It's good to be home Matthieu."

-Elsewhere-

"Sir we're almost ready."

Alfred looked back at the smaller demon and smirked, eyes dark and filled with malicious amusement. "Good then we can leave early."

The demon knowing he was dismissed quickly fled the room glad to be away from the devil.

Turning back to the window Alfred chuckled, lips quirking into a smirk. "Yes soon well leave, and then well see… how heaven looks in crimson and black."

Out that window was an army, millions strong and all standing ready to rip the heavens apart.

* * *

AN: Okay everything is happiness and tears for our little British angel but Alfred isn't giving up this is bound to turn ugly.


	5. Ash and Blood

Finally everything had settled down and heaven was running the same as if Arthur and Francis had never left. The poor men thought the others would outcast them, even with the warm welcome they got, because of their choice to fall and become devils.

However when Arthur shared this feeling with Lovino and Feli in private the southern Italian scoffed and gently hit the brit upside the head. "Don't a be an idiota like that tomato eater." A small gentle smile crossed his face "Your one of us eye brows."

Feli nodded an unusually serious look on the normally chipper mans face. "Ve you may have left Arthur but we knew you wouldn't ever abandon us entirely. After all you still helped us even while down there didn't you?"

The brit looked up shocked. How did they know?! He swore he was always careful to conceal himself whenever he went to the surface. Arthur being Arthur even after turning into a devil couldn't help but check up on his old friends whenever they came down to earth for whatever reason. If another demon got to close to hurting them he didn't hesitate to help his old comrades as much as he could without being revealed.

A bright red blush spread slowly from his neck rapidly up to cover his entire face. He looked down bangs hiding his eyes in embarrassment. "How did you git's find out?"

Feli laughed eyes shining with joy. "Oh Arthur you weren't that a hard to detect and I guess you could a say it was a feeling. Like even though no one was there to us there actually was. You were a like a guardian angel! ~" The northern Italian paused then snickered mischievously. "Well more like a sweet devil."

After that the brit would proceed to chase the mischievous Italian yelling in anger while Feli only laughed and chanted teasingly "Sweet devil! Sweet devil! Arthurs was a sweet devil!" Lovino only watched in mild amusement chuckling at the idiots he called his family.

Even now that conversation still echoed in the back of Arthur's mind chasing away any shadows of doubt that still plagued him. He allowed himself to smile and looked down at the papers in front of him. The normally rambunctious devils had been all too quite leaving earth in peace for the last few months. While the peace was nice Arthur couldn't help the nagging feeling of discomfort. Something definitely wasn't right about this it wasn't like Alfred to just sit back and not do anything. Particularly when it came to the things he was possessive of and if the way he sounded when Arthur was leaving was anything to go by the American devil definitely wasn't happy.

Arthur sighed running fingers through his dirty blond locks nervously. "What is that stupid git up to?"

"Talking to your self again Arthur? Keep it up and people might start to think you're mad." Laughter like bells followed the statement and Arthur spun around.

Emeralds meet jade, jade glittering with mischief and amusement. "Hello Arttie~" The Belgian angel was floating upside down mere inches from the brit.

Arthur wasn't amused. "Bell… and just what do you think you are doing in my office?" Glancing out the window beside him he sighed. The clouds were starting to turn a light purple, night was forming for earth and she wasn't at her station.

Bell only rolled her eyes and ruffled the shorter angels blond locks affectionately. "Calm down Arthur, toni is distracting lovi and lars so I have a few minutes before we fly."

She along with Toni, Lovino, and Lars were the night patrol you could say. They would head down to earth as night approached and check in with angels already stationed on earth and were to make sure that no devils were playing around.

The anger faded and a small grin was gifted. "You sure are the mischievous one aren't you love? What would your brother say if he knew what you were up to?"

Lars was always quiet and reserved the only time anyone saw him with any emotion was when he was with bell, showering the younger girl with affection or when he was pummeling toni for getting to close to her.

The Belgian winked and holding a finger to her lips as if telling him to be quiet. "What my brother doesn't know won't hurt him." She grinned doing a small backwards flip in the air. "Besides I'm allowed to have some fun every once in awhile!"

Arthur opened his mouth to retort but paused as they felt a soft rumble. "What in the world is that?" Their wings twitched nervously as the rumbles got louder and stronger.

"Arthur.." Bell mumbled nervously looking towards the gates. A dark black and red glow was coming from a distance away enveloping the white clouds in darkness.

"Everyone get away form the gates!" Lovino screamed zooming in at top speeds with Lars at his side.

Everyone zoomed to meet them worry and fear showing in everyone's eyes.  
"Excuse me, please move aside for a moment," Arthur and Bell moved through the crowd.

"Brother!" Bell shrieked running to his side eyes widening in horror at the blood staining his wings and shirt. "What happened are you hurt?"

Lars gently laid a hand on her head patting her hair softly and nodded. "I am fine and it isn't mine."

"Then whose is it what's going on out there you two?" Arthur demanded. "And where are the others did they report in?"

Lovino shook his head. "They won't be reporting anymore…" He clenched his fist and chocked out tears falling on his cheeks. "Their gone those….diavoli stole them! Ripped them to shreds before they even had the chance to fight back!" Lovino screamed voice rising in pitch before it turned into sobs.

Everyone gasped faces paling to match the pure white of their wings. A quiet sniffle meet Lovino's ear and he turned to meet the eyes of his twin. "A-and Toni where is big brother Toni!? Why isn't he with you?"

Lovino seemed to collapse in on himself fist clenching tightly "Toni…he tried to help them tried to get them back before they could be taken but…it was to late and that idiota," He cried harder barely able to speak. "Oh fratellino he's gone that stupid tomato bastard is gone!"


	6. Armor and Bullets

AN: PLEASE READ THIS! BUT HOLY CRAP! okay okay, I know it's been a long time and I'm really sorry I just fell out of the fandom for awhile and couldn't find the inspiration to write for this anymore. I'm back now though and I can't promise I'll be updating every day though I do have the next chapter in the works already. *bows* but thank you guys so much for you reviews so far they make me so happy and I hope you still want to read my story. Anyway on with the show!

* * *

A heavy silence followed Lovino's cry everyone, at a loss for words. Feli dropped to the ground and enveloped his brother in a hug both sobbing at the loss.

Arthur stared at the still open gate, the eerie glow getting closer and closer. Fist clenched he turned to his fellow angels and spoke.

"We won't stand for this. They think that they can do what they want without any consequences."

Fire and rage burned brightly in emerald eyes the sorrow he felt being shoved back and locked away. There would be time to mourn later.

"We will get justice for the slaughter of our brothers and sisters. Those hellions will learn to fear the light." A bright burst of light enveloped his body and a moment later the golden armor of an archangel settled on his body. Before all present there stood their fierce and fearless leader once again.

Arthur then turned and offered a hand to the two Italians still on the ground. "Lovino, Feliciano come join me in gaining justice for our fallen loved ones."

Feli and Lovi looked first to each other then nodded grabbing the hand offered to them. Once risen a golden and black swirl encompassed them both before leaving them in their own unique armor.

Feli's was a pure silver almost white color. He had a crown sitting softly atop his head while there were gauntlets on his arms and greaves on his lower legs connecting to his boots. A red cloak was fastened around his neck by a small pin shaped like a sun and was billowing softly behind him. Lovino's armor was exactly like Feli's in everything but color. His armor was a dark blueish black almost looking like the night sky and his cloak was pinned by a silver crescent moon.

Bella stood next to Arthur her now green tunic and white armor reflecting the eerie red glow of the hell fire that was creeping closer staining the normally white of the clouds around them crimson.

Liz stood on his other side and gave him a reassuring smile.

Sighing Arthur bowed his head and prayed for a quick moment. Shaking off his nerves Arthur turned to his family and spoke his voice booming though out the heavens gaining every angels attention.

"Hell is coming! I will not lie to any of you…it will be bloody and terrifying. Many of us have seen what these monsters can do and I want everyone to know that as long as we work together we will send them back where they belong!"

All the angels yelled out their support, clasping hands and sticking together.

"Now I want all archangels to come with me to the front gate. Then while were holding them off I want all virtues and principalities to use the portal next to the gardens as a back way through the veil and to earth. Protect the humans and destroy any hell spawn that gets close to them!"

Liz stepped up pointing at the large dome off in the distance. "Cherubim, all of you, please protect the garden and the souls within at all costs."

Next was Bella who motioned to the marble building in the middle of heaven. "Seraph you all know your job do not let anything near the throne room it is to stay guarded at all times no matter what you see or hear do not abandon your posts. Were all counting on you~" She backed up till she was next to Arthur and Liz again.

As soon as she finished all angels burst into movement, racing to their positions.

Katsuya quickly gathered the virtues and principalities lead them through the portal and disappearing down to earth. Matthew quickly hugged Francis and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Be careful papa eh?~" Francis smiled and ruffled the Canadians hair.

" Oui, ma petite I will. You as well come back safe~" With that, Matthew fled through the portal and it sealed shut behind him with a wave of Arthur's hand.

Arthur let out a startled yelp when Francis suddenly pulled him into a hug. "Be careful…si vous plait?"

The brit slowly relaxed in the French mans arms and hugged him back. "Go help the smaller and new angels to the garden they should be safe there…bloody frog~."

Use to the insult by now Francis smiled and bowed teasingly. "As you wish general~." Then he was off snickering at the red face he left Arthur with.

Huffing and mumbling insults under his breath Arthur turned back to the last of his family that was standing with him. The other archangels meet his gaze one by one giving a nod or smiling encouragingly.

Lars stood tall compared to Bella the siblings held each other's hand with their free hand resting their respective weapons. Lars had a large ornate looking sword clenched in his hand the blade sharp and ready. Bella had a long bow hanging on her back pure white arrows radiating heavenly grace were in a quiver next to the bow.

Lukas had a softly glowing hand on Tinos shoulder the finnish angel was shaking weather with fear or nerves Arthur couldn't tell. "Don't worry Tino I'll stay with you the entire time." Lukas comforted his mother tongue making Tino calm a bit.

"I know Lukas thank you." They both gave small smiles to each other then nodded at Arthur.

Liz was practically buzzing with angelic energy her wings twitching every minute or so and her crescent blades were drawn glinting in the light.

Finally, he met Lovino's and Feliciano's gazes the normally peaceful angels had their respective staffs resting in their hands with their free hands clasped together their auras mixing together in a white and black swirl.

Arthur sighed looking at them all then smirked. "Let's show them what happens when they mess with our family."

A loud crack echoed through the air and it was almost like time slowed down. Liz and the others noticed a second too late the black and red aura that had closed in fast without them noticing and one figure with ice cold blue eyes aiming at their friend.

"ARTHUR!."

Liz made to pull him out of the way when suddenly an arm was around her waist holding her back. She was going to fight back when a familiar soothing aura surrounded her.

"Calm do love don't go getting your knickers in a bunch."

Arthur faced his brothers and sisters showing them the glowing black bullet between his fingers. He scowled at it disgusted to feel hells tint radiating from it and concentrated purifying it.

"Ah much better~." Glaring from the corner of his eye he gripped the bullet tight then spun sending it flying high speed back at the shooter.

Arthur's eyes widened when emerald meet ocean colored eyes.

"I'll admit you've certainly grown stronger since you've left…Arthur~." Alfred held the purified bullet in his hand not even blinking as the grace started to burn away the flesh of his hand. He crushed the bullet in his hand letting the ashes blow away and twirled the desert eagle in his hand teasingly.

"Darlin' you really shouldn't have left me like that." Alfred waved a hand and an army of hell spawn formed behind him hissing and growling at the angels across from them.

"Generals…" Another angel mumbled tersely gripping his weapon tight.

Arthur didn't turn from Alfred's gaze but spoke quietly and comfortingly. "Calm brother they won't dare attack without his direct order. Remember were all here for each other." The angels around the distressed soldier laid a hand on his shoulders and back offering their silent support.

Glad that his family was working together Arthur turned back to the conversation. "I'm not your darling Alfred I never was. Any affection you may have shown was tricks and lies and I was a fool to ever follow you down there you self-righteous git!"

His wings spread glowing fierce and intimidating to everyone but the American devil. "Now get out of my home or face the bloody consequences!"

As he spoke he unsheathed his blade holding it threateningly, and his voice boomed out echoing across the heavens causing silence to reign over both armies.

Alfred's eyes narrowed in rage and he hissed fangs flashing warningly. "Fine if you won't come back willingly. I' take you back whether you want to or not."

Aiming his gun at his angel's comrades he let a bullet fly.

With that single bullet, the war between heaven and hell began.

And it would end bloody for everyone.

* * *

AN: Reviews make me really happy...please?~ Till next time guys! P.s. I warn everyone right now that i suck at writing fight scenes so the next chapter probably won't be anything to impressive. :(


	7. Beginnings and Ends

AN: Sweet lord this was not how this chapter was supposed to go! The original was all set and ready to go about two weeks after my last update and I was all ready to end it but god I'm horrible at writing battles and the whole thing was cheesy so I scrapped it mostly i wanted to focus more on the story aspect of it than oh hey there's a crap ton of fights happening like obviously there is but it's not a story about those fights its about al and arttie. so I have been trying to decide how to end this. This is the next to last chapter people. There will be an epilogue and my lovely editors Kitty-chan and Berlin have been dealing with me throwing draft after draft at them for the last few months and this is the one we all liked. I hope you guys like it!

* * *

Chaos erupted as the demons and angles all flew forward mixing together in a sea of anger and blood. Screams and battle cries echoed through the air and Alfred reveled in it. Arthur had formed quite the little resistance up here, however, it wouldn't last. The little angel would be coming home with him.

Dodging one of Bella's arrows Alfred sped past the Belgian angel and launched at Arthur. Tossing aside his gun he pulled out his dagger and brought it down toward the British angels back. Arthur spun around sensing the coming attack and blocked it with his own sword.

"Arthur! Come on darlin' don't make this harder than it has to be!"

Arthur scoffed and blasted the devil back. "I'm. Not. Yours!" The emerald eyed angel practically growled; eyes glowing bright with heavenly power he swung around beheading a devil that was trying to sneak up behind him.

Alfred hissed eyes glowing a menacing red and the next moment he had a crushing grip on Arthur's wrist dragging the angel against his chest. "You dare try and ignore my claim?!" Roughly grabbing his chin Alfred turned his head to the side and nipped at where their mating mark used to be.

Arthur gasped in horror as the spot started tingling then slowly started glowing as it reappeared on his skin.

NO! His mind screamed his heart beating a million miles an hour as fear and anger coursed through his body.

Alfred could feel the brit quaking in his arms, his eyes widening as Arthur turned and glared at him eyes filled with righteous fury. "Don't touch me!" The power filled Arthur then burst outwards blasting Alfred back and disintegrating any devils within a 20ft radius.

Alfred slowly got up staring at the out of breath angel in front of him and couldn't help the small twinge of pride he felt as he looked at him. His Arthur had grown more powerful and beautiful than he had ever imagined.

"Never will you have me again!" Alfred snapped back to attention and flinched back when he heard the declaration.

Arthur glared at the devil and continued. "I will die before being yours ever again!"

The mark had now faded away completely and Arthur knew exactly how this fight would have to end. If this continued then that mark would be back and with it all his friends and family would be gone. Alfred would raze heaven to the ground if it meant getting him back, he would never stop.

Standing tall Arthur turned and fled toward the rip that would lead to the veil and with it the stairs. Those stairs were the only other entrance to heaven aside from the gate and the only way that anybody or thing would be able to travel between heaven, earth, and hell. If he could get to the veil and get in then seal it shut behind him he could permanently destroy any opening leading to the veil.

With that, he would be trapped there for eternity never able to escape but Alfred would never be able to reach him. Without his other half, Alfred would slowly grow weaker and weaker until he eventually faded away all because their bond would be severed as soon as Arthur sealed himself away.

Alfred still stood frozen where he was staring at the fleeing angel in slowly growing horror as a small human part of him screamed in agony. His arttie dead? No. No, no no no no nononon nononononononononononononoNO!

Alfred didn't even realize he was moving until he started having to fight his way through the still battling angels and devils in front of him. "Arthur don't you dare! Come back ARTHUR!"

Arthur ignored the shouts behind him and quickly chanted the spell to let the veil open before him. He quickly entered the veil shouting when he was suddenly tugged back. "Let go!"

Grabbing his own dagger from his hip he stabbed his attacker in the leg and turned pushing against a muscular chest trying to get free.

Alfred hissed the grace from the blade burning away at the flesh around the wound. Tearing the dagger out he clutched tightly to the squirming angel in front of him and hissed. "You will not leave me, Arthur! Not again!"

Arthur wanted to cry, god he was so close if he could just get free. His eyes widened and tears slowly slid down his face as he felt Alfred sink his teeth into his neck renewing the mark, it searing itself into his skin and their bond flooding back to life connecting their souls.

"Arthur!" Multiple voices shouted and Arthur looked over Alfred's shoulder his friends staring in horror as they watched their friend's soul be bound back to the devils unable to do anything because of the barrier Alfred had cast around them.

Alfred smirked licking the blood dripping from the wound and turned to the angels watching.

"You're too late~" He laughed watching them attack the shield uselessly and turned back to his mate smiling in triumph.

"Arthur darling~" He lifted his chin and froze at the look in Arthur's eyes. Tears were still streaming down his face but he was smirking up at the devil.

"Goodbye Alfred." It clicked for Alfred a second too late as Arthur grabbed his knife and sunk it into his own chest.

Alfred caught the falling angel and stared horrified as blood started soaking the gold and white armor.

"No Arthur what have you done? Oh shit." He ripped the knife out and tried to staunch the flow of blood his eyes glowing as he tried to heal the wound. It wasn't working and more blood just flowed from beneath his hands staining them red.

Arthur felt himself weakening and knew it would only be a matter of moments before he would fade away completely his soul would be sent away until he could be reincarnated once again.

"Please."

Blinking away the darkness creeping in at the edges of his vision Arthur looked up at his mate in vague surprise.

"Don't you leave me! You don't get to leave not after I've just got you back you fucking limey!" Alfred glared at Arthur his eyes shining with power as he tried once again to heal him.

"I mean you're so fucking stubborn, you were always arguing with me, you never listened, your eyebrows are fucking huge and I shouldn't have even given you another fucking glance!"

He slammed his fist into the ground causing the area around them to shake.

"But I did and now your mine and you can't fucking leave me like this…" Whatever else he was going to say was cut off and Arthur's eyes widened in shock as they met Alfred's now startling blue eyes.

"A-Arthur..?"

He choked blood dripping down his chin as he collapsed next to his angel; a pitch black arrow sticking out of his back right next to a pure white arrow.

Feli and Lovi glared at the devil practically growling as they lowered their staff turned bows. "Burn in hell you devil."

Alfred turned his head and locked eyes with Arthur. Reaching out a shaky hand he brushed a stray strand of hair out of the angel's eyes.

Arthur sighed relaxing against the hand and gave the dying devil a teasing smirk.

"Your it Alfred. Catch me." His emerald eyes fluttered shut and a final breath escaped before his chest stilled.

Alfred watched as his lovers form finally stilled and smirked tracing the mark on his pale skin.

"Oh, I'll catch you arttie~ Just like always."

With that the grace from the arrows finally penetrated his whole body and he to stilled, hand still curled around his angel's neck protectively over their bonding mark.

Bella, Liz, Lovi, and Feli all watched as the two's bodies slowly faded away leaving only their souls behind to float near each other.

Liz felt tears slid down her cheeks as she cupped Arthur's soul gently in her hands. "Oh, Arthur…"

She hugged the soul close relishing the warmth that bloomed in her chest at the feeling of having one of her friend's souls so close then released him noticing how agitated Alfred's soul seemed to get in the absence of its partner.

Bella stared at the two souls for a moment before looking at Liz. "What should we do with them, captain?"

Liz sighed and looked around at the ruins and destruction that had been caused by the fight. "This can't happen again. It should never have happened in the first place. We've tried to keep them apart for so long terrified what would happen if Alfred ever got a hold of Arthur."

She paused then grabbed each soul gently and held them together noticing how much calmer they seemed near each other. Liz smiled then turn to her fellow angels her voice booming across the heavens.

"We have won! The devils have been sent back but at a great cost. Now, now is the time to rebuild, gather everyone back from the earth and from the garden and we shall rebuild our home. Let this be a new beginning!"

The surviving angels all cheered and set about gathering their family ready to rebuild their home after the bloody fight. Liz turned back to the two souls in front of her and smiles.

Lovino stepped forward frowning as he gazed at the soul of one of his best friend's. "If I may Liz, I think…we should give them a chance."

Feli nodded stepping into place beside his brother and a small smile on his face. "We thought they would only hurt each other but," He giggled, "I think Arthur is good for him~ He seemed more like the Alfred I remember when Arthur was with him."

He remembered a small wheat blond angel with sky blue eyes following Arthur around like a puppy when they were all first created. Arthur would huff and roll his eyes but he always was affectionate to Alfred more than to anyone else.

At least until they got bigger and Alfred hated not being able to do what he wanted freely, feeling trapped by all the rules they had to follow so he willingly fell. They had missed the blond and none were too surprised when not soon after Arthur disappeared as well.

What they weren't expecting was that Alfred would have turned their dear Arthur into a devil as well. However, no matter how it all could have gone it ended like this and the small group knew exactly what to do.

Liz gave both souls one last affectionate squeeze the brought them to the garden and released them inside.

"Go be at peace now. When the time comes…I hope you can both find the happiness you deserve. Goodbye for now my friends."

The group watched as both souls disappeared into the garden then as the doors closed and sealed shut. Turning to her remaining family Liz smiled brightly.

"Now let's go fix our home, shall we?

* * *

AU: One last chapter to go! There is also a spin off type idea for two certain characters that I have ideas for if you guys are interested let me know and I'll get started cranking out drafts as soon as I can~


End file.
